


【棋杨】非典型ABO

by Anub_is



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anub_is/pseuds/Anub_is
Summary: 对A 红酒Ax薄荷A一个辣一点倔一点腹黑一点的羊我们棋杨不卑微！！！！





	【棋杨】非典型ABO

高杨伸出修长的食指和拇指比了个二，另一只手撑在身后，长腿一踢一踢，歪着头看还在解西装扣子的龚子棋。

“两个月没见，”他收回另一只手，把自己比的两只手指一个个掰回来：“你第一件事就是睡我。”

龚子棋把皮带往地上一扔，对高杨吹了声口哨，“小高，你以前话没有这么多的。”薄荷味的信息素铺天盖地地在房间里洒满，龚子棋作为Alpha本能地感到了排斥，但作为龚子棋，他迷恋这刺激又淳薄的味道。

“痞子。”高杨小嘴一张，落下这么一句评价。龚子棋抬头瞥他一眼，下一秒就像一只豹子扑向自己的猎物一般猛地扑过来，两只手撑在高杨身后，堪堪将他笼罩。他们额头相抵，鼻尖相撞，交换呼吸和自己独特的味道。

“你味好大。”高杨闻着空气中的酒味皱了皱眉。

“一半一半啦。”龚子棋摸着他的下巴吻他。吻得难舍难分，高杨轻轻地嘬住龚子棋舌尖，后者像受了刺激似的重量往前一放把高杨压倒在床上，用舌尖细数他每一颗牙齿，掠过光滑齿贝。一吻毕后高杨身上已经有些泛红了，还在轻轻喘气。龚子棋看着他这幅明明已经情动却还是没有表情的模样只觉得小腹一紧，又赶紧催促他去洗澡。

“....我都...弄完了。”

“....哦？”龚子棋上前一步直接将手探进高杨底裤，果不其然摸到一片顺滑粘腻。他立马贴近，兴奋地边黏在高杨颈边大口吸气边伸手在他身后揩油，脸皮薄的羊倒是毫不客气把人手拍掉了。“你是不是不行？”

龚子棋也不恼，就是把头抬起来细细地端详被欺负的一脸委屈的高杨。他还是在轻轻地喘气，嘴唇因为龚子棋的吮吸有些红肿，留着液体的痕迹，空气中不再是清新的薄荷味，味道变得更加淫靡，高杨被他这么一摸腿都有点软，一副任人摆布的样子。

“....靠，”龚子棋捂住脸，“上帝让你分化成Alpha真是瞎了眼。”高杨抬腿踹他一脚，力气不小。

当他的西装裤和内裤被一起褪到脚腕的时候高杨其实已经开始力不从心了。对A他可能是要不太起，龚子棋的信息素太强势，压得他浑身不舒服。发热又发痒，要打一架才能好的那种。

于是他尽力在床上完成这件事。

龚子棋抱着高杨试探着伸了两根手指进去的时候后者就夹了他一下，腿勾着那人精瘦的背，有一下没一下用足跟磕他腰窝，嘴里还不停下满足的呜咽声，磕的龚子棋都有点冒火。他只能腾出一只手背到身后抓住那只不安分的羊蹄，结果没想到反被高杨压住手。

高杨贴在他耳边问：“就一只手，你行吗？”

龚子棋眉梢一挑，“我行不行你还不清楚吗？”

“那我是不太清楚。”高杨刚轻佻地开口，龚子棋就又添了根手指，在他恶意地将手指伸展成剪刀状时高杨还是没守住牙关，漏出一声呻吟。

“...你快点。”龚子棋也不急，就是不紧不慢地抽插，手指模仿性交的动作。高杨敏感点浅，没过多久他就按到了一块凹陷的软肉，惹得怀里的羊突然就咬紧下唇绷紧背颈瞪他。龚子棋知道自己找对地方了，就开始针对那一块可怜的软肉。高杨被他折腾的叫苦不迭，Alpha那处本来就不作此用，快感和胀痛感一同像蚂蚁一样啃食着他的神经。高杨除了无意识地散发信息素外，根本就不能控制自己，绵软压抑的呻吟不断，眼尾染上情欲的绯红。龚子棋把迷迷糊糊的羊脚下那只手抽回来后摸到了床单被洇湿的一片，又开始逗高杨。“宝贝，你水好多啊，你到底是不是A啊？”

“你...那是润滑...嗯....”龚子棋手指还在他屁股后面戳弄，高杨想说一句完整的话反驳龚子棋都难，还羞红了脸，只是忿忿地在龚子棋光背上留下一道抓痕。龚子棋看被逼急了的平常温顺又波澜不惊的羊只觉得更加来劲：“所以你刚才夹着一屁股水在台上唱歌？嗯？”高杨捶了一下龚子棋精壮的背，手使不上力，反而更有点撒娇的意味。

润滑做的差不多了，龚子棋起身拉开床头柜拿了一个什么东西过来，高杨躺在床上，一开始没看清楚，看清那是什么时候警觉地往后蹭了蹭。那是一个蓝色的橡胶制品，上面有一根细长的线接下来，它的作用不得而知。

“你..你要干嘛？”高杨腿还是软着的，想跑也跑不掉，他只有一双长腿因为害怕而打颤的份。龚子棋把那玩具的顶端凑到他穴口的时候高杨怎么推他拒他都没有用了，他怕的腿根都在颤抖，龚子棋安抚似的在他腿根内侧印下一连串的吻痕，又掐又咬，几分钟过去果然高杨不仅放松了一点，还有点跃跃欲试的意思。

于是龚子棋缓慢地把那颗跳蛋推进去了，几乎算是顺利的。高杨还在扭腰，龚子棋就去掐他的臀肉，捏到他不再动作而是开始小声呻吟。龚子棋估摸着一推，高杨腿猛地夹住他的腰，夹的他都缓不太过来。

“爽吗？”他双手向上移，又掐掐高杨没有赘肉的腰。高杨在他腿上不敢有太大动作，某个蠢蠢欲动的物件还在身后挺立，每一个动作都有可能带动着刺激到它。他就这样感受着体内带来的一波一波温和的快感又同时不能忘了注意自己的动作不能太大，但快感来的太过于缠绵，高杨又忍不住想要扭腰。龚子棋察觉他的意图，默默开大了几档，高杨突然很色情地呻吟了一声，随后就紧紧捂住嘴默不作声，只不过像有一股电流不断从头顶到尾椎流过，激得他脚尖都蜷缩。龚子棋又将手指伸进去往深处推跳蛋，摸到一手混杂着体液的润滑剂：“你被跳蛋操出水了。”他用手指一节一节地按压高杨明显的脊椎骨，高杨随着他的动作挺直背，后穴未被填满，还是难耐这份空虚。

“我操...”高杨屁股往后面蹭龚子棋的阴茎，当他的火热贴上他湿漉漉的穴口后小声地骂了一句。高杨平时不怎么说这些，龚子棋听到之后莫名地兴奋起来，“有没有人说过你真辣。”

高杨脑子还是不太清楚：“这不就...有了...吗...啊嗯...”龚子棋前蹭后蹭，怎么蹭他都不进去，铁了心了不给高杨一个痛快，高杨忍无可忍：“你是不是真不行....”龚子棋一下捅进来，两人契合到底，快感和痛感激的高杨眼泪都掉下来。

当他意识到这次插的格外深的时候龚子棋已经开始动作了，他没把跳蛋拿出来。高杨反应过来，因为龚子棋几乎顶到了Alpha退化的生殖腔。顶到腔口之后湿滑软润的穴肉夹的龚子棋眼前一白，高杨夹得越紧抖得越厉害他越是要卯足了劲操开他。龚子棋本来就尺寸傲人，还叠了个跳蛋操高杨，高杨生殖腔口没几下就被他顶开一个缝，一阵收缩后后穴淋下一股水，爽的龚子棋头皮发麻。高杨像离水的鱼一样大口喘气。腿根抖得更厉害了————他，一个根正苗红的Alpha，刚才迎来了一次生殖腔高潮。

羞耻感让他死死地抠住了龚子棋，根本不肯露脸，他不应期还没过，龚子棋被他收缩的穴肉夹得大开大合抽插的更猛烈，每一下都狠狠蹭过敏感点。他根本承受不住灭顶的快感，已经开始带着哭腔求饶，什么“哥哥”“老公”“子棋”在龚子棋耳边都叫了一遍，龚子棋又卖力干了十几下才抵在他体内深处释放出来。高杨平躺着大口喘气，是一点力气都没有了。龚子棋捞起这只羊到浴室去清理，顺便把跳蛋拿出来。

 

龚子棋把累成一滩的高杨放到浴缸里，高杨还死死搂着他脖子不放手，龚子棋手放在他腰后，安抚性地唬掳两下，低沉却让人安心的声音在他耳边响起：“小高，乖，不洗澡肚子痛。”

？？还不是怪你不拔出来，高杨在内心小小地吐槽了一下。他不是一个很好胜的人，但是不知道为什么一面对龚子棋，哪怕只是在言争语斗上他也想占上风。龚子棋跪到浴缸里准备清理的时候高杨轻飘飘飘来一句：“我窝在浴缸里也比你高耶，老龚。”

龚子棋额角一跳，带着威胁性地瞪了高杨一眼，后者还是在笑，漂亮的眼尾弯起来，颇有些挑衅的意味（在龚子棋的主观意识里）。他报复性地伸两只手指进去又勾又拉将跳蛋往外拽，高杨两只手紧紧把着浴缸边还在打颤，龚子棋总是将它拉到穴口又推回去，还时不时故意顶一下他那块软肉，高杨刚憋回去的眼泪又被激出来，还悲愤地抿着嘴。龚子棋看他这幅要强的样子就觉得很好笑：“你是被自己信息素熏哭的吗？”

高杨不甘示弱地瞪回去，浴室里霎时充满清新的薄荷味，里面混合着一点酒味。Alpha的信息素无法融合，味道十分刺激。龚子棋终于把跳蛋勾出来，最后出来的时候还发出了“啵”的一生，听起来十分色情。他又进去搜刮精液，一点一点地从发红的穴口边缘刮出来，他刮一下高杨就喘一下，喘的他心烦意乱。

 

最后还是没忍住。清理完毕再扶着羊回去的路上龚子棋还是没忍住突然把他压在冰冷的瓷砖墙上亲吻他的肩胛骨。高杨一副“我就知道”的样子，双手往后伸，扶住龚子棋的腰。龚子棋带着两人一起跪坐在瓷砖地上，他让高杨背对着自己坐到他的性器上，自己的手抵着墙面，抓住高杨的手腕，将他锁在怀里。

性器重新没入红肿的穴口时高杨才察觉到这个姿势他完全无法挣脱。龚子棋膝盖顶开他跪坐着的两条长腿，一上一下的顶弄挺进，就算没有跳蛋，却感觉比刚才进的还要深。高杨压抑不住呻吟，漂亮的男高音不再清澈透亮，而变得单纯惑人。龚子棋听得性器又胀大一点，激的高杨感觉自己甚至能用内壁感受描摹出它的形状。

前所未有的深度让高杨有一些慌张，龚子棋好像是又顶到了他早就退化的生殖腔口。他又开始扭腰，想要挣扎，但是根本无法挣脱开来，甚至让性器进得更深。龚子棋埋头狠顶，终于碰到腔口时刺激得高杨脖颈绷紧，猛地一仰头。龚子棋则是爽的无法自拔，Alpha退化的腔口只会更紧，夹的他差点缴械。高杨感觉自己快被他顶到休克了：“操龚子棋快点快点快点老龚..不行了....”

龚子棋也不再逼他，又发狠撞了一番就抵在他生殖腔口射出来，微凉的精液激的高杨又是一阵颤栗。

 

“我说，你不会怀孕吧？”两人躺回床上，龚子棋看高杨一副有气无力的样子就想逗他。谁知道这触及到高杨的知识盲点，他的确不清楚Alpha被射在已经退化的生殖腔内会不会受孕，他就开始慌了，又伸出圆手揍了龚子棋一下。“没事，怀了我负责。”

“你什么意思？”高杨抬头看他，被子还裹着自己。

“意思就是，你要不要和我在一起？互相负责的那种。”

 

FIN.

 

一个小后续：

“所以Alpha到底会不会怀孕？”高杨还是不放心。

“不重要，反正我们都在一起了，怀了就生呗。”龚子棋勾着他小指，另一只手背在脑后。

“要是真怀了我就在你睡觉的时候给你绝育。”

...靠，腹黑羊上线。

较为从心龚子棋：“....不，不会怀孕。”

 

·


End file.
